1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device including a pattern on a pad area and to a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Flat panel displays (FPDs) such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays include a pair of electric field generating electrodes and an electro-optical active layer interposed therebetween. A liquid crystal layer is included as the electro-optical active layer in LCDs and an organic light-emitting layer is included as the electro-optical active layer in OLED displays.
One of the electrodes is connected to a switching element so as to receive an electrical signal. The electro-optical active layer converts the electrical signal into an optical signal so that an image is displayed.